Graystripe Jokes
Graypaw finds rusty. Rusty: what the crap?! Who the pancake flipper are you?! Graypaw: I mean no harm friend... also what is a crrraaaaapppp? It sounds veeerrrryyy niiiiccceeee... (rusty standing there silent) 0_0 rusty: wait, who are you? Graypaw: I'm a warrriiiooorrr but I is secretly a peaaaccceeeee keeeeepppeerrrr... (rusty standing up ready to run) rusty: *sarcastically says* yeah you sure sound like one... (lionheart sees graypaw) lionheart: uuuhhhgggg... Graypaw, let's go... (pads over to rusty) lionheart: Sorry, he is strange... very strange... please, try and get this out of your mind. (Leaves with Graypaw) LATER IN TIME>>>>>>> the battle of bloooooodclan( AKA the clan of Noobs) Graydumm: I canooot hald dem mooch loongah! Harreh gooys ond end teh bottle saan!!! the battle the sole survivor of thunderclan lives on. Kinda... graydumm: o no I is teh loost worriar alive! Ooo nooo I have no food... 5 HOURS LATER>>>>> leaves his home and finds graydumm's dead body rusty: hmmmm don't I know you? Eh who cares... (looks at hungry dead body next to a plump dead nice mouse) rusty: IDIOT... TEH END SQUIDS. U HAPPEH? Bluestar: I give you your new name, Gaystripe. Gaystripe: Thank you Bluestar, I shall never forget this. Bluestar: *touches noses with Gaystripe*. Fireheart: GAYstripe, I thought it was GRAYstripe! Bluestar: He started showing feelings for you so I changed it to Gay. Sandpaw: Oh that b**ch better stay away from Fireheart, he is my man. Gaystripe: Then I'll go after Dustpaw. Dustpaw: Get youer @$$ away from me before I knock it all the way to the lake territory. Your name should be Gay@$$! Gaystripe: *offended* Dustpaw: What? Are you going to go running home to you mummy? Gaystripe: I will! And I will cry to show emotion! WAAAAAAAAAAHHH! *runs off* Fireheart: I hate to say this, but I will. Retard. Sandpaw: You got that right. He should know that his mom isn't here right now. She went on border patrol. *''Curtains*'' -Rainfacestar Firestar: It's a bird! Sandstorm: Its a plane! Graystripe: NO!!! IT'S A BOMB!!! *BOOM!!!* All: *Dead* ♥Icewish♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:04, September 18, 2011 (UTC) The Gayness of it all Narrator: Gaykit was born apon ThunderClan, bringing fear to the toms, you know, except Ashfur who enjoyed this. We will review what happened from the first series in one short clip per book. Now we stare broadly at the screen. *stares broadly at the screen* SCENE ONE Rusty: *walks out of twoleg nest and is bowled over by a random cat* Gaypaw: Hi! Hi! I really like you! Rusty: Uhhhh, ok, ummm, what's your name? Gaypaw: Oh! It's Gaypaw! Rusty: How the h**l did you get the name Gaypaw?! Gaypaw: Oh! Cause i like guys like you! Rusty: Your scaring the h**l outta me man! Bluestar and Lionheart: *walks in* Bluestar: Gaypaw! Leave the kittypet alone! Gaypaw: But he's cute! SCENE TWO Silverstream: *saves drowning Gaystripe* Gaystripe: *coughs* thank you, but your not my type. Silverstream: WHAT THE H**L ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I LOVE YOU AND I'M NOT YOUR F***ING TYPE! YOU BE WITH ME OR ALL F***ING OTHERS WILL SUFER! Gaystripe: OK! OK! *mutters* b**ch. SCENE THREE Silverstream: *has last kit and then dies* Gaystripe: YAY! SHE'S DEAD! NOW I CAN GO FOR A CAT THAT IS MY OWN TYPE! Tigerclaw: *hides* Fireheart: *hides* SCENE FOUR Leopardstar: GO AWAY YOU @$$ HOLE! Gaystripe: BUT I WAS SAVING MY FRIEND! Leopardstar: YOU F***ING GAY @$$ED IDIOT! GO AWAY! SCENE FIVE Gaystripe: *watches whole thing, motioning closer to Tigerstar* Tigerstar: NOOOO! THE GAY @$$ED IDIOT IS HITTING ON ME AGAIN! *runs away* SCENE SIX Tigerstar: *dies* Gaystripe: D*MN IT! MY NUMBER ONE LOVE IS DEAD! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Firestar: Mother f***ing gay @$$hole. -Rainfacestar The bomb Graystripe: hey firstar, hold for me will ya? *hands bomb with fuse lit* Firestar: sure Graysttripe: *walks away* Firestar: *is holding bomb as fuse get slowly lower and lower* Bomb: *is about to explode* Graystripe: *walks back* Thanks *takes bomb then get on bus.* Bus: *drives away then explodes* Graystripe: *is in starclan* wait I did that wrong *curtains* -spotz The gayest warrior graypaw:helloooo rusty:who the f*** are you! gaypaw:i am gay. Blue star exiled me for trying to mate with tigerclaw rusty:fu$&@ no get away from me gaypaw:no I love you.... Oh yeah. He s a girly loser so he isn't my type... By ravenflight Probs the worst joke evs Category:Comedy Category:Warrior Category:Toms